bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilynette Gingerbuck (JR)
|previous team = None |partner = |previous partner = None |base of operations = Las Noches Hueco Mundo |marital status = Single |alignment = Neutral |family = (soul counterpart) |status = Active |resurreccion = Los Lobos}} Lilynette Gingerbuck (リリネット・ジンジャーバック, "Ririnetto Jinjābakku") is an that was once a singular being alongside her soul counterpart, . When using their , the two become one once again. Appearance Lilynette is a youthful arrancar female, with skin of light complexion. She has a ginger, womans touch that is unlike any other of an arrancar. Her attire consits of white colored briefs striped with a black line, along with similar colored arm-warmers and a high collared vest. Ironically, unlike all other females in the Bleach Universe she is less endowed then many, but has the most revealing wardrobe. She has thigh high boots lined with fur, and a hollow hole positioned at her stomach. Her hollow mask is worn above her light green, messy mane. It is that of a make-shift helmet on her head with two horns protruding at the top; one is cut down in which she draws her scimtar from. Their is a red fire design above the left side of her mask, and underneath it covers her left eye. She has light pink eyes that have been commented by Starrk as very simplistic. She is a woman of nimble frame and lengthy limbs. Personality Lilynette is a very dynamic female character; generally she is seen as one of the more upbeat and childish arrancar among Aizen's army. She has an initial child exterior that can be very playful, and very mischevious at times. This is mostly seen when she dropkicks Starrk in the chest, or sends a sweeping kick at his feet much to his chagrin. She does seem to nag him more then usual also. Depsite her immature ways and appearance, she can be easily infuriatated at times; mostly when opponents believe her to be a weakling because of her character. In addition, she commonly yells at Starrk if he doesn't heed her warnings when they are in battle. To add, when created and in their first days of togetherness, she acted quite content. She spoke more than Starrk, but still, she displayed chidlish innocence that hid her sadness. Like Starrk, she embodies loneliness and because this embodies her, it is of no suprise that she can be saddened at times --just as Starrk is one of the most human of the Espada, she shows concern over Starrk's well-being. Most prominent of all, these two soul counterparts have the most light-hearted relationship of all. They usually bicker in a comical manner, but their relationship is very respective; with Lilynette radiating a "younger-sister" type vibe. Being the result of one being, it would seem that the original Los Lobos split the emotions down along with the soul. Lilynette taking on traits such as self-motivation, pride, anger and other attributes that Starrk rarely shows. In battle: she can be smug and slightly haughty and talkative, in addition to being easily goaded into battle. History :To read the canon history or synopsis of Lilynette Gingerbuck, please go to Lilynette Gingerbuck . 'Plot' :Main Article - Bleach Re-enaction Storyline. :*'Deny The Throne' 'Alternate Plot' Equipment Sword: Pulled from the missing hollow fragment on her head, she draws it from her left stump. It resembles a scimtar with a dark colored hilt and oblong guard. When becoming one once again, unlike Starrk her blade disintergrates, noting that the two are again one. This joining represents, that they are now a whole being and that their full power is awakened. Powers & Abilities : Although the exact extent is unknown Lilynette boasts high amounts of spiritual pressure. Enough to send waves of fear among the other Espada. The nature of her power has been decribed as immature and violent, noting that she has yet to reach a dominating role with her spiritual power, unlike her soul counterpart, Starrk, who has great spiritual mastery. She is also however, evidently powerful enough to battle against multiple shinigami at once. This also illustrates her level of resilence in battle and shows that, despite her physique she is capable of battling. : Lilynette seemingly has strong reserves of spiritual power, seen in her unusually resilent armored skin. She is capable of enduring bombardments of attacks and having stamina that is high level enough for her to battle for extended periods of time whilst preventing herself form taking too much damage. Power that is barely conceived because of her female exterior; Lilynette is one of strong willpower and spiritual pressure which in turn, grants her an armored defensive shell that is capable of batting away attacks with resisting taking damage. Her resistance to both pain and injury, despite her reaction which is typicall a softly spoken "I'll get your for that". Many a time when in battle she will appear practically unharmed and swiftly proceed to attack the foe once more. Immense Strength & Speed: 'Second Being' Los Lobos (群狼 (ロス・ロボス), Rosu Robosu; Spanish for "The Wolves," Japanese for "Wolf Pack"): Unlike all other known Arrancar, Starrk and Lilynette's enormous power is not sealed in the form of a Zanpakutō. Instead, it is sealed in the form of another Arrancar, her own master, Coyote Starrk or vice versa, who is a separate distinct being but also an actual part of him. Most times, Starrk will take on the dominating role when they combine back into one entity, but because of the unknown fact of who really was the original being Lilynette, after some bickering, can take on a dominating role in the combination; resulting in Los Lobos taking on the appearance of a more adult looking Lilynette. Nevertheless in both forms they are capable of communicating with one another. For Starrk; he talks through the wolves and can communicate with her mentally although he is reluctant to do so because, its too girly. Despite the fact that they are one once more, both Starrk and Lilynette retain their personalities. * :The release command for Los Lobos is Kick About (蹴散らせ, kechirase) referencing the wolf aspect of his Resurrección. When released, Lilynette immediately evaporates and a blue column of translucent blue light envelops Starrk, piercing into the heavens and pulvering the ground below. Once the energy fades, Lilynette and Starrk have become one. The shroud unveils an older looking variant of Lilynette. She now lacks her previous hollow fragments, in its place it shoulder-length light blonde locks that flows down her backside. She has light pink eyes that are generally much smaller then her previous eyes. Unlike her counterpart she retains somewhat of an arrancar attire; that of a tight white jacket with black linings and topped off with grey fur around the neck. Like her original attire, most of her body is shown and the jacket isn't zipped or tied by any means. Her skin is slightly darker to add. Over the lower portion of her body she sports grey fur that extends from her wide hips down the length of her legs. Her arms are strapped with a grey elbow-length armbands that end at her wrist. Unlike her Starrk Los Lobos counterpart, she has no bandoleers nor gunslinger guns. In fact, the hollow hole she once sported is no longer visible. However, she does boast a distinct marking on her left shoulder, which is that of a wolfs paw. Instead of the bandoleers, she has two grey fur wing like objects protruding from her backside that vanish when using her techniques. :Resurrección Special Ability: In Los Lobos, Starrk and Lilynette initial power is presumed to be that of absolute cero control. They can fire cero in multitudes with ease. In addition with this, their physical prowess is enhanced, giving them a likelier chance to avoid damage, whilst dealing out powerful attacks. The true power of Los Lobos lies in soul manipulation. Now in his original form, or atleast using his original power once again Starrk and Lilynette can tear or divide their soul and control. *'Cero Metralleta' (無限装弾虚閃 (セロ・メトラジェッタ), sero metorajetta; Spanish for "Sub-Machine Gun Zero," Japanese for "Infinite Ammunition Hollow Flash"'): *'Wolves': *'Morder' (ひとくち, Hitokuchi; "Bite"): Trivia *The Los Lobos transformation was drawn by arrancarfighter, an artist from deviantart. Per his permission, I was granted usage of the drawing. Behind The Scenes *Lilynette having a resurreccion goes along with the fanboy within me! *I decided to integrate a backdrop of the character with his history, giving insight onto how he ascertained this unusual demeanor. As well, I created a second article for Starrk. Starrk and Lilynette are the same being, birthed from the desire to simulate companionship, as such, only one character and name is given in the stories. *Starrk and Lilynette were naturally created arrancar, and remember their life as humans. Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Re-enactment Character Category:Hueco Mundo Resident